


A Late Night in 1994

by AnnieLoveHappens



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Love, One Shot, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Sad Ending, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLoveHappens/pseuds/AnnieLoveHappens
Summary: Memories live forever, but their love couldn't.Unfortunately, not every love story gets to play out as it should.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 8





	A Late Night in 1994

_Dear Trixie_

_Tonight like any other night I could not tell you this with words.  
Forgive me for writing feelings on paper, but our world is too dangerous for anything else.  
I regret not being braver while you were here, but Mother Russia does not agree with our relations._

_It would be good to forget everything else and only live, but my dearest darling doll, that is not reality of situation.  
I have husband and you have life in America that you must live.  
Our nights together will remain like vivid dream in my memories, but it can never happen again._

_I hope you know that I love you.  
I am sure you do not know how much._

_All alone in empty house all I ever think about is your long blonde hair and honey brown eyes.  
But this is the end. It must end here.  
There is no other choice._

_I love you.  
Goodbye._

_\- Katya_

Trixie stared at the piece of paper in her hand, the only thing left of her adventure in Russia.  
She had traveled there as a secretary for an American Diplomat. But she had left with a broken heart.

Katya Zamolodchikova was the wife of the owner of the hotel they stayed at, and the most beautiful woman Trixie had ever seen. The girl had bright blue eyes with specs of green in them, blonde hair that fell down her shoulders in loose curls, and a slim, toned body. She looked like a supermodel, and grabbed the attention of any man in any room she entered.  
Well, any man, and Trixie. 

Luckily for Trixie, the blue eyed woman had been very interested in her aswell, and the two quickly hit it off. It hadn't started as dating, but the more time they'd spent together, the more tension had built. And one night they'd given in, discovered eachothers bodies under the glow of moonlight, carressed eachother under the cloak of secrecy.  
It had felt like heaven on earth, not remotely similar to anything Trixie had experienced previously, but soon enough their bubble burst. Trixie was going back home, and even if she were to stay, the pair would have had no future together. Katya was married to a man who had the power to kill them both if he was ever to find out, and who'd rather get rid of Katya than allow her to leave him. On top of that, the woman lived in a country where any relations between two people of the same sex was greatly frowned upon. Their love was impossible. But at the time, maybe that somehow made it more exciting?

And so, with a last letter from the girl she had met on a late night in 1994, Trixie let the love of her life go.


End file.
